


Kind of a Big Deal

by trr_rr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Science, Kissing, Lab Sex, Other, Polyamorous Newton Geiszler, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: You work at the K-science post war research facility. Dr Newton Geiszler leads the team and you just feel so fortunate to be working alongside him. Maybe you'd be just as happy to work under him. (ha ha its a sex pun)My half of a little fic trade with imagine-boyo on Tumblr. <3 You're a star <3





	Kind of a Big Deal

 

 

You couldn't believe your luck when your acceptance letter fell through your letter box. Acceptance into the post war K-research facility as an intern was a dream come true.

After emails were sent back and forth you knew it was really happening and after a few months you settled right in. You were more than a glorified coffee fetcher. You dabbled in biological research, aided in the publication of scientific journals and really aided mankind in understand what had happened to the enemy throughout the war and why.

It took about a year for you to rise from general assistant to fully fledged lab technician but when you finally did, you got to meet _him_. Your idol, your hero, your scientific rock star inspiration: Dr Newton Geiszler.

You had followed his research relentlessly and when you met him that first time you could hardly speak. He was short, just like you had heard he was but he was an inferno of ideas and unending questions all crashing and looping and burning for answers.

You shook his hand and the flash of colour just under his shirt cuff seemed obscene after staring at photos of him for so long, waiting for the day when you would see his tattoos up close.

The ring around his left iris was frightening. You knew what to expect but it was just as bright and vivid as the first photos that had been taken after the Breach had closed. He told you it didn't hurt and that he hardly had nosebleeds any more.

He wore a lab coat most days, though he professed to hate being called Doctor. He insisted you call him Newt.

Days were long and you worked hard to be your best, hidden away in the corner of the lab, watching your colleagues fuss and try hard around Dr Geiszler to make an impression.

“You OK over there, Newbie?”

He was talking to you. Just you. Both of you alone in the lab, late one night. You'd been careful to avoid this exact situation. You didn't think you could handle being alone with him.

“Um, yeah. Just finishing up the report on ammonia oxidation and the effect it has on the skin lice.” You replied.

“Cool. Anything interesting?” He hadn't turned to face you. He was picking at a Kaiju cuticle sample with a pair of tweezers.

“Well, actually, not really.”

“Oh, they've not let you see one in the flesh yet, huh?”

“No.”

“Shame. Those little guys are the cutest. There's a female down on level one that likes Saltines. I call her Judy.”

You try not to grin so hard when he peers over his shoulder at you.

“I'd like to see one up close but you need-”

“Level five clearance. I know. I take Dr Gottlieb down there sometimes but I don't think he appreciates the bond that's formed between Judy and me. He says she's ugly but I think he's just jealous of what we have.”

You respect Dr Gottlieb highly and consider him to be one of the greatest minds alive but imagining his face as he watches Dr Geiszler feed Judy a cracker makes you snigger.

“I knew you were cool. You wanna come over here and watch me scrape goo off this Kaiju hangnail?”

You save your file because God knows you have lost enough work to sudden network crashes and wander over to where Newton is working. He's wearing latex gloves and his coat is spattered with Kaiju blue. There's a ring light overhead to aid in the intricate work he's performing. The light bounces off his thick rimmed glasses and casts an odd glow over the both of you when you place your hands on the operating table.

“Right, so you know all about how the follicles grow and what they're made of yadda yadda yadda. What can you tell me about this one?” He peers down his nose at you in the harsh light. His squinting forms a little dent in his forehead.

“Well...” You lean in close, careful not to touch the sample or Dr Geiszler. “There's green algae from prolonged exposure to the water's surface. That means it was washed up on a beach and exposed to the open air for a while.”

“Yeah, that's easy. What else?” He gestures with the tweezers for you to continue.

“Uh.” You don't want to look like an idiot in front of your science hero. You really want to make some kind of impression. At least don't be boring. _Please don't be boring!_ “The cuticle is frayed at the root.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Trauma?”

“To vague. Come on, what kind of trauma causes that kind of damage?”

“Um. It hasn't been scraped, the layers are well formed. It's not from any kind of weaponry or explosion.”

Dr Geiszler is waiting. He's not bored, he's not rushing your process, he's just waiting for you to get it.

“Is it, is it from where the claw was buried in the ground?”

“Keep going.”

“It looks like a cat's nails after a car accident. Like it's had it's claws in the dirt and been dragged through the concrete and the nail has been torn away from the bed.”

“BINGO! YAHTZEE! You got it, Kiddo! I'd high five you but you know, goo on the gloves.” He's smiling so brightly.

You feel incredible. You cracked it. He helped you to understand and it's fascinating.

“See most of the time, we get confused because, hey, this isn't like any other organism and there are no parameters for normal but we can recognize patterns in trauma and build conclusions based on terrestrial life we already understand.”

You can tell he enjoys teaching. You were too young to attend any of his classes back before the war but you feel so privileged to be learning from the best.

There's a pause and you both feel how alone you are in the dark of the lab.

“So, you uh, got any plans tonight?” He peels his gloves inside out and makes a face as he dumps them into the bio-hazard bin.

“Pf, no.” That was obnoxious. Reel it in, Newbie. “I mean, there's not much time to make friends and stuff here I mostly just go home at night to finish more work.”

“Yeah. That sucks.”

“It's worth it”

“If you say so, kiddo. Back in the 'dome me and Hermann used to work these 16, 17 hour shifts and then just crash and burn for two days. You wanna be careful, the world's not ending any more. No need to put yourself in harm's way.” He leans back against the table and tilts his head like he's fond of your enthusiasm all the same.

“Well. It's been cool talking with you, Dr Geiszler. I better pack up and-”

“Hey, my ID says Newt for a reason.” He taps it and you laugh at the huge grin you see in the photo.

“Ok. Newt.”

“So, if you're not busy, do you wanna do sex things with me? I noticed you noticing me in a none academic sort of way.”

“Um.” You blush entirely and consider running out of the lab.

“It's cool. I'm down to party and I can't blame you for wanting some of this.” He sweeps his hand up and down with a cocky grin. “As long as it's not some kind of employee fucks the boss fetish you've got going because I don't wanna abuse my power or anything. I always seem to be kind of a big deal to newbies and interns.”

You look him in the eye and its fairly terrifying. This is risky territory and your mind races to come up with a rational answer to his proposition.

“I'd be happy to do sex things with you.” You can feel yourself sweating as you continue. “But, aren't you and Dr Gottlieb...You know.”

“What goes on between me and Hermann is our own weird and unusual business and we have an agreement. He's probably home right now activating his almonds or jacking it to his telescope. I love the guy but he knows the deal.”

“What kind of stuff do you wanna do?” You edge closer, leaning against the table next to him.

“You have anything in mind?” He blinks and turns to face you properly. God, he's got some kind of weird sexy nerd confidence from somewhere, like its his unsettling secret superpower.

“If you'd like, I can suck you off.” You offer.

“I very much would like.” He nods enthusiastically with wide eyes and you see that cockiness fade into the needy vulnerability all guys have when they know they're about to get a blow job.

“You wanna sit down in my chair?” You walk over, like you do this kind of thing a lot, to pull your computer chair out from under the desk.

He wipes his face with both hands and takes a seat. He stares up at you, waiting for whatever you'd like to do next. You could back out and leave any time, it's very reassuring.

“So, uh.” You get down on your knees between his legs and he shifts back in your chair. “Can I undo your pants?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” One of his hands rests over his mouth and the other on an arm rest.

You undo his belt, it's a big metal Star Trek symbol that unbuckles easily. You flick his button open and slide the zipper down. He lifts his ass off the seat so you can pull his pants down around his thighs. His boxers are bright blue. He's watching your reactions and you hear his breath catch in his chest when you just go right in and pull his cock out of his underwear.

“Woah, kiddo.” His hand falls from his mouth and strokes your arm. “This isn't your first rodeo is it?”

You shrug and squeeze his cock in your fist, it fills out wonderfully as you slide his foreskin up around the head. His tattoos run all the way down his body but you're glad he doesn't have a multicoloured dick. That would be just a bit too much for you to handle.

“Nnnh.” He sighs and lifts a hand to stroke your hair. “Feels good.”

You lean forward and roll your tongue in circles just under the head of his cock and let it trace down to his balls.

“Ah, ah, careful.”

“Sensitive?”

“Yeah, just, go slow down there, please.”

“No ball stuff. Got it.”

“No, ball stuff is fine, just tickles.”

You laugh and take his cock in your mouth, sucking lightly, letting the head of his cock rest on the back of your tongue, just testing his response.

“What do you like most? When you're getting sucked, I mean?”

“Everything.” He looks down with dark eyes at you and his cheeks are pink and his freckles stand out against his blush and you love it. “You're great, just keep doing everything you're doing.”

You take him in your mouth again and suck hard. You hear him gasp and groan and when you pull back to look up, his lip is between his teeth and his eyes are crossed in dopey pleasure. His glasses are askew and its adorable.

“Ok that, do that again.” He slurs.

So you do. You lean in and really get into it. You lick and suck and slurp and moan and his moans in response are perfect. His voice gets low and rough. He's breathless and his panting gets vocal when you suck and pull up to increase the friction.

“Yeah, fuck.” He shudders. “Can I cum in your mouth?”

Oh. He's going to cum. Dr Newton Geiszler wants to cum in your mouth and you do not need to think about your answer. You just suck even harder and pull both his hands to rest in your hair and he gets the message.

He tries to be gentle, you can tell by the way his fingers flutter and tug at your hair before relaxing and gripping again. You like it, though. In fact you are absolutely more than fine with that.

He groans very loudly and that makes you think he was probably holding back his noises earlier. That thought is cut short by a few quick thrusts into your mouth and the flood of warm jizz at the back of your throat. You feel his dick throb and jerk but don't stop what you're doing.

“Ah, stop, stop.” He laughs and tugs at your hair to move you away. You rest your head on his thigh, panting and feeling quite triumphant.

“Fuck.” He gasps, his hands shake as he rearranges his glasses.

“That was cool.” You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.

“You're cool.” He smiles down and strokes your hair. “That was awesome.”

“Good to know.” You swallow and your tongue feels thick in your mouth.

“Uh, can I do anything for you?” He offers with a yawn.

“Nah. I'm good.”

“Really? This is a two way street, I don't wanna be selfish.”

“You're not.” You lean on the arm rests and pull yourself stiffly to stand. “Well, I would like to, uh, forget it, it's weird.”

“What? I like weird, what do you need?” He reaches out to stroke your thigh.

“Can I kiss you?”

His eyebrows raise and his eyes dart around the room for some reason.

“Well, yeah, shit, if you want to.”

You lean into his space and press your nose against his. You both giggle, tired and at ease with each other now. You press your lips, still sensitive, to his cheek. He laughs and grips your sleeves, pulling you in so he can kiss your mouth, push his tongue against yours and groan.

“Ew.” He whispers.

You laugh and choke a little bit, shoving him in the chest.

“It's not that bad.” You squeak.

“You're such a trooper for letting me do that. Really, thanks, I needed it.”

"Well.”And you hesitate but you're sure it will be fine to say it. “Maybe you can return the favour next time.”

“Oh, next time, huh?” He tucks in his dick and pulls up his pants. He wobbles when he stands and fastens his belt.

You shrug and grin as you push the chair back under your desk.

“Are you ok locking up?” You ask.

"Yeah. You go ahead and get home. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You pick up your bag and linger up close to him for a moment. “This was fun.”

You breathe deep and sigh. He sort of leans in to kiss you but you step back before he gets the chance.

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Kiddo.”

You leave the lab and don't look back at him. Maybe this could be something you just do every now and then. Just let your hero cum in your mouth and go home like it's no big deal to masturbate furiously and fall asleep.

He's a great scientist and a very sweet guy. You hope that he and Dr Gottlieb really are in that kind of relationship. You hope Hermann is cool with what you both just did together. You sort of hope he never finds out...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN...I'm sure Hermann will be fine with it 
> 
>  
> 
> (´・ω・`)


End file.
